Drinking Contest
by StrangelyEnough
Summary: One shot. Zoro always asks Nami to have a drinking contest with him. Does he just want to beat her, or is it more to it? Rated 'cause I held back the cussing.


Hello =) This is one of those stories that just poppes into your head, and I thought I should write it. But this must be the most use of dialogue I have ever written.

English is not my first language, so dont be to harsh. But if there is any mistakes, let me know, please.

"Why?" The orange-haired woman was looking up to me with one of her you-are-really-annoying-and-I-_will_-charge-you looks.

"Because I feel like it..." I said, as if it was a genuinely _good _excuse.

Again, I had asked Nami to have a drinking contest with me. She always won. It wasn`t a big surprise, I mean, I`ve seen her drink over a dozen men under the table and still have enough sanity to get us both back to the sunny.

"Well," she wetted her lips, "should we make it a bit more interesting?" She smiled up to me from her sun chair with her devilish grin.

I knew what came here. I sighed and dropped myself in one of the chairs beside her. "How much?"

"Oh, you're no fun, Zoro." She actually looked disappointed. "Okay, three thousand beri." Her grin got even bigger - if possible.

"What! Last time it was only one thousand!" I protested.

"Are you scared? Of losing to me?"

"No, of course not!" I jumped of the chair and started to walk away. "Nine o'clock, OK?" I grunted as I went to train. I could hear her chuckle in the background.

It was the sixth time we had a contest like this now and the states was 0-6 to Nami.

"I wonder why you don't get tired off this..." Nami and I were walking down to the bar. I muttered a 'shut up', but she didn`t hear me. "I wonder why _I _don't get tired..." She said to herself. "I`m the one who has to carry you home." She looked up to me. I didn`t look back, but I was sure she could _feel_ the hostility in my eyes. "Okay, not carry, if I had to do that ... then I would just leave you. But it`s heavy work you know!"

"You don't have to do this." I continued to look away and grinned. I knew that she would never give up easy money.

"Shut it. I didn`t say that."

Twelve drinks. Nami is still standing. _'How does she do it?' _But she still looked as awake as ever.

Thirteen drinks. _'What the hell?'_ She is starting to look a bit out of it, but she`s talking clearly -... and still gives me insults...

Fifteen drinks. _'I`m going out soon...' _While she`s smiling and having the time of her life. - And I`m battling with the urge to throw up on the bartender...

Seventeen drinks.

"You know Zoro?"

"Hmm?" I manage to look up, but not to get my head of the counter.

She takes my face in her hands and drags me of my chair. "You look like someone that needs a ... dance!" she giggles. I try to pull away, but end up even closer to her. "Come on!"

"Are you crazy?" I manage to grunt out.

"It`ll be fun."

_'Just like the last times'_ I smirk mentally as I think back.

When Nami gets a little drunk, she always wants to dance. She drags me out on the dance floor and ... throws me around – but that's not the point! 'Cause sometimes she is so drunk that the only thing she manages is to wiggle around with her hands on my shoulders.

Tonight was one of those times.

"You are really not good at dancing you know that?" Nami was laying her head on my left shoulder and my hands were on her waist.

Before I could say an insult like _'take a look at you' _I felt the room spinning. _Oh no... _I fell backwards, with Nami on top of me.

"God..." Nami said lazily as she dug her head in my chest. "You are sooo intolerant to alcohol..."

The last thing I remember every night of our contests is Nami on top of me, she getting closer, small glints of her pulling me up and walking me back to the sunny, she collapsing in the nearest coach, with me beside her.

And she asks me why I do it? Why I want to have a drinking contest at every island? She thinks it`s because I want to beat her, and a part of me do wants that, but, an even bigger part of me, just want to wake up with Nami laying on my shoulders and her hands around me. I don't care about the headache, the lack of money, hell, I don't even care that the thing that wakes me up is Sanjis foot in my face. I just want her to be beside me.

So, my first fanfic! *pat on the back* - I know, pretty sad. It was actually supposed to be longer, but when I edited it I took away a bunch.

What did you think? Please review, I would love that! =)


End file.
